BAJO LA LUNA
by S.A.T.A.N.I.C
Summary: Este fic es un horo-ren y trata sobre como una relacion puede transformarse en una relacion destructiva (yaoi-lemon-rape) un fic muy angsty, donde les mostrare como algo tan hermoso puede lastimar tanto
1. Default Chapter

Este fic esta dedicado a:

_MAY (gracias por vivir y ser como tu eres, sin tus consejos no se que haría y te dedico este fic, para que sepas que pase lo que pase cuentas con mi apoyo y espero que encuentres a alguien que de verdad te sepa valorar y olvides las malas experiencias, koishiteru sempai)_

_Danny (Bitch XD) (gracias por tu apoyo, espero siempre estés conmigo ayudándome en mis momentos de estupidez y pateticidad y recuerda tienes que superar los obstáculos, no te preocupes ya encontraras otras salidas muchísimo mas accesibles)_

_Flo (Flosheshu) (para que sepas que aunque esa persona especial tenga miedo, tu puedes hacerla sentir confortable y amada, Flo te quiero mucho gracias por ser como eres y animarme siempre que lo necesito)_

_Y EN ESPECIAL: Para todas las personas que aman diferente _

BAJO LA LUNA

CAPITULO 1

APRENDIENDO A MORIR

Solo, así estoy, pero ya es costumbre, yo sabia que es mejor estar solo, aunque te extraño, es irónico no crees? Tú eres la única persona que me mantiene vivo, pero al mismo tiempo tu ser me destruye, se que esta es la peor salida pero no encuentro un camino mas fácil, recuerdo que tu me dijiste que era una forma cobarde de acabar con el dolor, pero dime ¿cuando dije que yo era valiente?, perdóname pero no puedo mas....

El dolor que se aferra a ti

El dolor que te ata

Libera vida en mí

En nuestra alma

Avergonzados escondemos nuestros ojos

Para cegarlos de la verdad

Para encontrar una forma de quien somos

Por favor no tengas miedo

Cundo la luz se desvanezca

El amanecer romperá el silencio

Gritando en nuestros corazones

Mi amor por ti aun crece

Esto lo hago por ti

Antes de que trate pelear contra la verdad en mi ultima oportunidad

Se supone que debemos de intentarlo y ser reales

Pero me siento solo, no estamos juntos y eso si es real

No poder quitarlo todo

No poder desearlo todo

No poder llorarlo todo

No poder romperlo todo

Mintiendo a un lado tuyo

Escuchando tu respiración

La vida que fluye dentro de ti

Se quema dentro de mí

Abrázame y háblame

De amor sin ningún sonido

Dime que vivirás a través de esto

Y moriré por ti

No me abandones lejos

Di que estarás conmigo

Pero yo se que no puedo

Soportar esto solo

No estas solo

Nunca......nunca

Lo estarás

Por que yo estoy aquí

Aunque tú me abandones

Yo nunca te dejare solo

No poder luchar contra todo

No poder tener esperanza en todo

No poder gritarlo todo

No poder olvidarlo todo

Es que no se desvanecerá solo, no lo hará

Alguien tiene que borrarlo

Pero la huella siempre estará allí. Nada es realmente olvidado

Solo tu amor será recordado

Por que yo moriré por ti

Acaso sabes cuanto me lastimaste, porque si no tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta quiero que sepas que ni si quiera yo la he podido contestar, todavía queda bastante dolor por sentir provocado por tu ser, pero no me importa, e llegado a creer que si la única forma de estar contigo es como plato de segunda mesa, como un títere, como tu muñeco, como tu segunda salida, pues no me importa si te gusta verme sufrir de esa manera, sufriré como nunca, solo por estar cerca de ti, de la forma que sea, mientras sienta que me necesitas de alguna forma todo estará bien, no me importa sacrificarme por ti, lo único que quiero es verte feliz, aunque no lo creas queda un rayo de esperanza, es una luz muy pequeña y débil pero brilla y esa esperanza es de que algún día me voltees a ver , sepas, sientas todo lo que te amo y me vuelvas a amar como antes.

Ren estaba desconsolado, lloraba sin control alguno, el no quería llorar mas, pero las lagrimas no pedían permiso, ellas solo salían, sin control alguno, demostrando que a veces los sentimientos pueden mas que la razón o el orgullo, estaba sentado en un sillón, con sus pies arriba de este y con la cara hundida en sus piernas, no podía mas, si seguía así el dolor lo iba a ir consumiendo poco a poco hasta dejarlo muerto.

Ren salio de su casa, sin prestarle atención a su hermana que preocupada le preguntaba asía donde iba, finalmente ren se perdió de vista en la grande avenida por la cual estaba su casa, después de caminar un rato llego a una pequeña colina subió hasta arriba y desde allí contemplo la ciudad, eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche y la luna se hacia presente, ren se recargo en un Sakura que estaba allí, ese árbol le traía bastantes recuerdos y mas cuando caía la noche.

Estoy debajo de un Sakura, en la pendiente de un acantilado, es grande y hermoso, con sus frondosas ramas, me tapa del ardiente sol, que me quema, como la esperanza que también te quema, el sol se esconde lejos entre las montañas anunciando el manto lúgubre pero hermoso que nos da la noche, la temperatura disminuye, la luna se asoma y el viento con su fuerza se hace presente, provocando que las pequeñas hojas color blanco rozado del árbol caigan, lentamente como la vida, primero se desprenden de las fuertes ramas que les dan protección, las hojas se arrojan seguras al vació decidida, pero el viento es mas fuerte y hace que se tambaleen un poco, luego caen al piso sin poder hacer nada, solo pueden esperar mientras agonizan en la fría espera de que la muerte decida hacerles compañía como yo, su bello color blanco rozado comienza a desaparecer para hacer presente un color negro anunciando que la flor se seca como la vida de alguien, es muy lindo el espectáculo que estas hojas nos ofrecen al caer y revolotear por nuestro cuerpo, pero es deprimente, por que cada flor que cae se siente como si al árbol le quitaran un poco de su alma, ya que el árbol pierde su belleza y se convierte en un ser extraño y tétrico , con solo ramas que parecen mano que intentan aferrarse a ti y hundirte en la oscuridad, pero se que después de algunas estaciones el tortuoso recuerdo del árbol tétrico se ira para traer de nuevo la imagen de las hermosas flores, pero en el transcurso de eso, mi paciencia se agota, las ramas me asustan y prefiero alejarme de ellas, las flores que se encuentran en el piso ya ennegrecidas y marchitas me recuerda al dolor del árbol, son como sus lagrimas ya que cuando estas caen es porque su felicidad se ah ido, y sus espesas ramas llenas de flores que me cubrían del ardiente sol se han ido y al parecer tendré que sufrir las quemaduras que el sol hace en mi piel, y ya no tendré manto que me cobije por las noches del frío, porque me dan miedo las ramas del árbol o talvez es que no quiero enfrentar la realidad de que no quiero aceptar que el esplendor y belleza de ese árbol se ha ido, murió hace ya mucho tiempo dejando al descubierto los sentimientos mas fríos y depresivos que el árbol tiene dejándome solo, con frió y triste esperando para la próxima estación donde las flores nazcan y me hagan compañía.

Esto era lo que sentía ren su alma estaba destrozada, en verdad valía la pena sufrir tanto por una persona, porque, el solo quería saber porque al amor era tan doloroso, su único pecado fue amar y su penitencia fue sufrir con agonía, sufrir como nunca, acaso el seguía dispuesto a sufrir tanto por una persona que solo lo tomaba en cuenta para satisfacer otro tipo de necesidades?, acaso no era eso una estupidez, acaso no era injusto, pero que acaso eso no es el amor?, no, en el amor se da y se recibe, entonces que demonios es esto?, como se le puede llamar a una relación que te destroza mas que fortalecerte?, se le llama obsesión.

Cual seria en todo caso la respuesta para poder librarte de esta relación?, acaso la muerte, el suicido seria la opción, ren no lo sabia, pero era la mejor salida que podía encontrar, ya nada valía la pena, sufría bastante era algo ominosos y oscuro, pero era mejor que seguir aquí. Había creído en las patéticas mentiras que en las que el amor te envuelve, para terminar cayendo en la trampa mas vil de todas. ¿Que hacer? Esa era la pregunta, esta noche lo vería, a ese ser que lo hacia vivir pero al mismo tiempo lo consumía con cada beso, caricia o palabra, pero así son estas cosas, primero ren se veía en los momentos mas maravillosos de su vida y en otro momento esos sentimientos eran aplastados por la misma persona que los había generado en el.

¿por que horo?, solo quiero saber que te hice para que me quisieras lastimar tanto, aunque se que nunca me darás las respuesta solo quiero seguir a tu lado, no me importa de que manera, besar tus labios, que me embriagues con cada caricia, que me ilumines con tu sonrisa, sentir tus labios en mi cuello, sentir como me deseas, ver tu ojos negros, perderme en tu penetrante mirada y sentir tu aliento en mi, que tu olor quede impregnado en mi ser, aunque tu solo lo hagas por deseo y lujuria, tu sabes que yo lo hago por amor.......horo te amo.

Fueron las palabras de ren, antes de dirigirse con toda prisa hacia la casa de horo-horo que no estaba muy lejos de allí, pero lo que no sabia era que su dolor apenas empezaba, porque cuando el amor te enseña lo diminuto que eres, te termina aplastando por completo....

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hola, ya regrese con otro fic, espero les guste, este va a ser muy angst (como todos), es un horo/ren donde las relaciones destructivas son lo principal, espero sus reviews amados lectores, que RA los ilumine.


	2. EL PRIMER PASO

BAJO LA LUNA

CAPITULO 2

EL PRIMER PASO

Me siento solo, triste, con dolor, no se porque, pero las lagrimas ya no corren de tanto que eh llorado, recuerdo su nombre su voz, su olor, sus besos, su piel , la forma con que me miraba, lo extraño todo, pero el dolor me absorbe lentamente cada vez mas y los recuerdos pasan en mi mente una y otra vez, como si quisieran torturarme, no puedo mas con esto, simplemente no puedo lo amo mas que a nada e esta vida, le eh entregado todo y lo único que recibo a cambio son miradas frías, no puedo seguir así, necesito sentir que el me ama, pero aun recuerdo el momento en el que lo conocí, fue el momento mas feliz y al mismo tiempo el principio del final de mi vida.....

Ren iba con prisa hacia el auto, se le hacia muy tarde para ir a la escuela, nueva escuela, primer día de clases, nuevo país!!!! E iba a llegar tarde???, no se lo podía permitir, subió al auto y le ordeno al chofer que condujera lo mas rápido que podía hacia la escuela, el auto era uno de los mas lujosos que se podían tener, pero que se esperaba de la dinastía tao?.

Para su fortuna llego tarde, no le quedo mas remedio que dirigirse a la dirección, para que le indicaran donde era su salón, ya que era nuevo y no conocía muy bien la escuela, que era de las mejores en Japón y estaba bastante grande, muy grande para ser exactos es poco. El director de su grado (preparatoria 1 año) aprovecho para conocerlo e introducirlo a su salón con sus nuevos compañeros, finalmente llegaron al aula de ren, donde la clase ya había comenzado, ren fue presentado ante sus nuevos profesores y compañeros, al poco tiempo se hizo un amigo de yoh, quien le presento a todos los demás (anna, HORO, lyserg, manta, tamao, chocolove, hao, pilika y posteriormente a ryu), no paso mucho tiempo que horo y ren se empezaron a ser grandes amigos, horo era un año mas grande que ren (17 horo, 16 ren) y notaron que eran bastante diferentes pero que al mismo tiempo esa diferencia los unía mas y así paso el tiempo y ren se había integrado con ellos, haciéndose un muy buen amigo........

-¿Como quedaste con los chicos Ren? Pregunto horo

-Pues mira, primero mi chofer pasara por nosotros aquí a la escuela como en 5 minutos, no ha de tardar mucho, llegando haya comeremos haremos algo como ver la tele o lo que quieras y después nos tendremos que arreglar para la fiesta, después iremos a la casa de yoh donde pasaremos por todos y luego nos iremos a la fiesta llegando haya alrededor de las 9 PM.

-OK, respondió horo y después de la fiesta que tienes planeado hacer?

-No lo se depende de a que hora salgamos de allí, recuerda que mi padre me dio permiso de llegar a la casa como a las 2 respondió Ren.

-¿Como a las dos? Pregunto horo un poco sorprendido

-Si, ¿porque? Pregunto ren

-Pues es muy temprano, ¿no crees? Dijo horo

- Lo se horo pero ya sabes como es mi papa, además es raro que me haya dejado venir dijo ren

-Esta bien, pero seria genial que te dejara quedarte a dormir conmigo, sabes pilika y yo estaremos allí hasta las 5 ya que ayudaremos a recoger, porque el chico es nuestro amigo y de allí talvez tu te podrías ir conmigo y pilika a mi casa.

-Horo no creo que se una buena idea, mira mi padre no me dejara, tu vives solo con tu hermana y eso no creo que le agrade a mi padre y tu hermana me detesta creo que me odia y no me voy a sentir muy cómodo con ella allí siendo sarcástica y fastidiándome respondió ren un poco triste.

-Vamos ren no te preocupes, dile a tu padre que vivo con mis papas, aparte vivo en una colonia muy buena no tanto como la tuya, pero mi departamento es bastante grande, eso le dará confianza a tu papa y sobre pilika, no te preocupes vas a dormir en mi cuarto y vas a estar conmigo no con ella dijo el ainu con gran energía.

-Pues intentare lo que pueda pero por lo menos hay que llegar a mi casa, oye hablando de eso porque el maldito chofer no ha llegado, no tengo su tiempo.

-No te preocupes ren ya llegara dijo horo mientras observaba a ren.

El chofer llego, ren y horo se despidieron de sus amigos para subir al auto, pero antes de esto anna le entrego algo a ren quien después subió al coche seguido por horo. El camino fue muy cayado, los dos chicos estaban muy cansados por el día escolar, ya que había estado muy pesado.

-Oye ren que te dio anna?

-digamos que es algo personal

-bueno como quieras dijo el sonriente ainu

Los chicos llegaron a la mansión Tao, el padre de ren no estaba esa era la razón por la cual llevaba a horo a su casa, después de comer ren comenzó a hacer su tarea, mientras horo jugaba juegos de video.

Así la tarde paso ya eran alrededor de las siete y los chicos comenzaron a arreglarse ren ya estaba listo, pero como de costumbre horo era el ultimo, se metió a bañar en uno de los tantos cuartos de invitados de la mansión, mientras tanto ren hacia una llamada...

-Si lo se, no tienes que recordármelo

-Igual....., no nunca se lo diré

-¿por que?, ¿creo que es una pregunta obvia no?

-Si...........

-Prefiero estar de esta manera cerca de el antes que perderlo......

-Si

-llegamos como en una hora

-No te preocupes estoy bien

-Adiós........

Horo!!!!!! –Grito ren- ¿ya estas listo?, Espera ya bajo-contesto el ainu-En ese momento bajo horo, se veía muy guapo, iba con una playera azul oscuro que resaltaba su pelo y unos pantalones negros pegados, claro sin olvidar su bandita en la cabeza color negra esta vez, ren no puedo evitar verlo y sonrojarse un poco...

Los chicos se subieron ala camioneta, horo se la paso el camino platicando (peleando para ser mas exactos) con ren, claro para ren y horo era su forma de demostrarse cariño, ya que no lo decían para lastimar al otro. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de yoh, todos se subieron a la camioneta iban anna, yoh, lyserg, tamao, pilika y hao, ya que todos estaban acomodados ren dio la orden y el chofer partió hacia la fiesta.

Hao- linda camioneta Tao

Ren- gracias.....supongo

Hao- a que te refieres?

Horo-¿porque le hablas en ese tono a mi amigo imbecil?

Hao- uy horito se enojo, ¿porque lo defiendes tanto?, acaso ya son novios

Ren- que te pasa estupido

Hao-pues si no lo son horo ya se tarde eh ren

Horo-¿que te pasa?, ¿ a que demonios te refieres estupido?

Hao-celoso?

Ren- cállate!!!!!

Horo-¿ y si lo estuviera que?

Hao- ajja aceptaste que ren te gusta jaja

(Todos)-o.o

Horo- y si así fuera ¿tendrías algún problema con eso?

Hao- a que te refieres usui?

Horo- interpretalo como quieras

Ren-horo que quie.......

Anna -Calléense todos de una buena vez, ya me tienen harta, quien vuelva a decir una palabra, solo una no llegara a la fiesta en menos de 20 pedazos!!!!

Yoh- jijiji, si anita perdón.

Así pasaron todos cayados hasta llegar a la fiesta (alrededor de 10 minutos), todos los chicos bajaron y ren dio orden su chofer de irse, ya que el le llamaría cuando fuera necesario.

La casa era de tamaño medio, pero el jardín era bastante grande, allí seria el lugar de la fiesta, horo y pilika fueron a saludar al dueño de la casa que era el organizador de la fiesta, todo ya estaba listo eran las 8: 30 y la fiesta empezaría en cuento llegara mas gente, ren se sentó en una bardita con anna y comenzaron a platicar.

Anna- ¿dime ren que esta pasando?

Ren- es lo que yo quisiera saber, ya lo intente por todos los medios, pero simplemente no puedo.

Anna-¿no puedes o no quieres?

Ren-no se no me hagas esa pregunta ahora.......pero es que creo tener la respuesta

Anna-¿cual es?

Ren- creo que lo amo

Anna-este seguro de lo que m estas diciendo, sabes que esas palabras son fáciles de decir pero no de sentir, así que espero que me estés diciendo la verdad.

Ren-¿como crees que yo jugaría con algo así?, esto es serio anna, nunca me había gustado alguien y pues me siento confundido, aparte es un chico...

Anna- eso si me molesta ren, es lo que menos te debería preocupar, deberías de saber que el amor nace de cualquier persona puedes amara a quien sea ¿me comprendes?

Ren- si, pero me siento muy confundido

Anna-por eso mismo, no sabes ni que demonios te pasa, yo digo que a lo mejor te estas confundiendo la amistad con el amor

Ren- NO, NO anna, porque no es lo mismo que siento por yoh o por lyserg o por ti, con el es algo diferente, no se, no lo puedo describir.

Anna- Y que piensas hacer, porque no creo que sea algo muy fácil de solucionar ¿no crees?

Ren- pues si, lo se, pero pues seguramente lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar y ver que pasa mas adelante, no quiero decírselo, porque a lo mejor se espanta o se burlara de mis sentimientos, y tengo miedo de perderlo.

Anna-se a que te refieres, pero tampoco debes cerrarte, bueno, luego seguimos platicando porque allí viene.

Ren- si...

Horo prácticamente se llevo a rastras a ren, lo llevaba a conocer "chicas", lo cual no le agradaba a ren, pero lo que lo ponía celoso era una tipita en especia se llamaba Jeanne, era una muchacha albina de ojos rojizos y muy desesperante, pero ella andaba tras de horo.

Muchas chicas al ver a ren se quedaron prácticamente babeando, ya que el chino no tenía nada que pedir, era muy guapo, pero pilika se la pasó molestándolo con sus inmaduros comentarios, los cuales eran contestados por ren con gran rapidez, pero lo que si le enojaba era la que estupida de jeanne le coqueteara a horo, este simplemente la ignoraba, pero aun así le molestaba a ren...

El tiempo pasó y cuando ren se dio cuenta ya era la una de la mañana, decidió llamar a su padre:

Ren- si, bueno?

x- si que desea

Ren-habla ren, por favor comuníqueme con mi padre

x- a señor ren lamento informarle que su padre En Tao no esta, salio de emergencia, al parecer hubo alguna complicación con un negocio muy importante, salio hace mas de una hora hacia el aeropuerto, me pidió que le comunicara a usted que estaría de regreso en una semana, salio a los estados unidos y que regresara temprano de la fiesta, fue todo.

Ren- comprendo, gracias

x- hasta luego...

Al fin, ren tenía la excusa perfecta para irse a la casa de horo y su padre ni se enteraría, iba a ser genial, ya que ren aria todo por pasar un momento con horo.

La noche siguió, había mucho borrachos, gente dormida en el piso, gente...haciendo "cosas", etc., el punto es que ya eran las 4 AM y todos los amigos de ren se habían ido, lo habían dejado solo, solo porque horo estaba muy cansado y algo ebrio, pero todavía consiente.

Ren decidió ayudar a horo y pilika a recoger algunas cosas y después se fue con ellos a los departamentos, pilika llamo al chofer que los recogió al rededor de las 5 AM y de allí llegaron al departamento de pilika y horo como a las 5: 30.

Pilika- uy ren veo que mi hermano sabe como aguantarte, digo ¿ser tu amigo?, ¿que paciencia no?

Ren- ay bueno ser tu hermano a de costar mucho

Horo- ya basta pilika déjalo en paz

Pilika- ay como sea

Pilika se adelanto al departamento, ren ayudo a horo ya que este estaba un poco ebrio llegaron al departamento de horo, era grande, tenia 4 habitaciones cocina, sala comedor una gran terraza, sala de TV y cada cuarto con su baño, pilika se fue directamente a su cuarto sin decir nada.

Ren llevo a horo a su cuarto lo recostó en la cama y pensaba irse a algún cuarto de huéspedes.

Ren-dijo horo- que pasa-contesto el chino- no te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo, no quiero dormir solo si?-pregunto el ainu con una cara tierna- Ren solo se sonrojo y accedió moviendo la cabeza, cerro la puerta y se acostó a un lado del ainu en la cama.

Horo se quedo viendo a ren, los dos se observaron, se empezaron a acercar lentamente, ren se perdía en esos hermosos ojos negros, sentía el aroma de horo que lo embriagaba, sentia su respiración tan cercana.....

REVIEWS

Aoi Ookani- _XD gracias may no te preocupes, ya veras que nos veremos mas seguido en las vacaciones XD, no llores y pobre Alex no tiene la culpa se ser tan kawaii XD_

vickyng- _gracias, si tienes razón yo también prefiero los fics angst espero sigas leyendo mi fic XD perdón por actualizarlo hasta ahorita XD_

German Black- _Gracias german espero te guste el siguiente capitulo.....TE QUIeRO_ PAPA!!!!!!!!

Melissa – _tienes razon, se oye raro ejej_

Florchi: tu amiga del alma- _gracias flo por tu review, ejjem, muchas preguntas a la vez no? Jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado espero te agrade el siguiente capi y a ver si ya actualizas no?_

GabZ-_si yo tampoco (de echo si) muchas gracias, a mi también me gusta como escribes tu, eres lo máximo, no te preocupes por los rr, lo que importa es que te guste la_ historia. XD

Lira- _yo si, se ve Frágil para el amor, XD gracias, te juro que seguiré así XD_

Sakura- Gracias lía, me caes a mi muy bien, y también me alegra que nos llevemos bien, jeej que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pero no te vayas a trauma con los otros ejej XD


	3. NO ME DEJES

BAJO LA LUNA

CAPITULO-3

NO ME DEJES

Sus bocas se acercaban mas, cada movimiento era seguido por la vista de los dos, ren podía sentir el aliento de horo, lo embriagaba, se sentía perdido, al fin podría probar esos labios que tanto deseaba, los necesitaba, se acerco lentamente haciendo que la distancia fuera mas corta, ren dudo no sabia si besarlo o esperar, no sabia como actuar, se paralizo por completo ante la vista del ainu, cerro los ojos y espero a que lo que tuviera que pasar pasara...

Ren sintió los labios de horo en los suyos, fue un pequeño roce pero lo gozo como nunca, entonces sintió la lengua de horo, la sintió lamer sus labios pidiendo gentilmente permiso para entrar, el cual fue concedido inmediatamente, ya que el chino abrió un poco la boca, dejando pasar la lengua del ainu, ren sintió el beso, primero fue tímido tomando en cuenta cada paso, cada movimiento, luego se profundizo y para sorpresa de ren q estaba estático por los nervios sintió una mano en su cadera, esa mano lo empujaba hacia horo haciendo que su sexo rozara con el del ainu haciéndolo poner muy nervioso, mientras tanto horo aprovechaba el descuido del chino para transformar el beso en uno salvaje, fiero, introduciendo su lengua con violencia, con deseo con desesperación. Ren se sentía en otro mundo, sentía como si lo hubieran transportado al cielo, sus sentidos desaparecían, el mundo ya no importaba, ya nada tenia importancia...nada, solo horo, quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así con horo por toda la eternidad, no quería abrir los ojos, quería vivir así para siempre, no sabia si estaba en un sueño producto de su inconsciente o si era realidad, pero fuera lo que fuera lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

Ren abrió los ojos y se sintió apenado ya que se encontró con los ojos negros del ainu que lo veían profundamente, ren no sabia que expresión tenia ellos, estaba como que perdido a ren esa mirada le daba miedo, era como horo pudiera ver a través de los ojos de felino de ren su alma, era una mirada que ren jamás había visto, le asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo no la lograba comprender, en ese momento horo termino el beso, ren no sabia besar pero al parecer a horo le había gustado como lo había echo, horo comenzó a frotar su sexo con el de ren, que a pesar de estar detrás de las pijamas de cada uno se podía sentir perfectamente, provocando que ambos tuvieran una erección, todo esto era nuevo para ren, jamás había estado en ese tipo de circunstancias, pero le estaba agradando, entonces súbitamente horo se acostó encima de ren, provocando que el chino saliera de sus pensamientos, comenzó de nuevo a besar a ren y este solo se dejaba. Horo para terminar el beso mordió con dulzura los labios del chino, luego bajo a su barbilla, cuello y comenzó a quitarle la playera a ren quien dejo a la vista su hermoso pecho y cuerpo, ya que ren a sus 16 años tenia un cuerpo marcado, terso y hermoso, horo se deshizo también de su playera dejando a la vista su cuerpo que estaba mas marcado que el del chino, por todo su camino horo besaba y mordía, era violento pero al mismo tiempo dulce, ren se sentía en el paraíso, no creyó que eso fuera tan placentero, se sentía especial y amado, solo esperaba que esto durara para siempre, en ese momento sintió como una mano caliente se metía a través de sus boxers y pantalones de dormir, tomando su sexo y moviéndolo provocando en ren un placer definitivo, también sintió como horo comenzaba a mover sus caderas hacia el, haciendo que su sexo chocara contra la entrada de ren, no lo podía creer se estaba fajando con su mejor amigo, quien secretamente también era su amor prohibido.

Horo embestía con lujuria al chino, su miembro como el del chino se ponían cada vez mas duros, anunciando que estaba muy pronto el placer en ese momento ren lanzo un pequeño gemido que fue apagado por un ardiente beso del peliazul, ren se estaba corriendo ren solo entrecerró los ojos, era demasiado placer para el, cuando escucho el gemido final de horo, sintiendo un poco de calor cerca de su entrada, lo que le anunciaba que horo también se había corrido.

Ren solo sentía una especie de placer muy extraño, todos sus músculos se tensaron y como un hormigueó como choques eléctricos recorrieron su cuerpo todo se le nublo, se sentía extraño, pero delicioso, se perdió en ese momento, no quería regresar a la realidad...

No lo puedo creer, mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que estoy viendo, pero mi hermano no es así, yo lo se, el nunca seria capaz de hacer algo así, el sabe que yo estoy enamorada de ren, el nunca me lo quitaría, aparte el y tamao deberían de estar juntos, porque horo, porque, no me hagas esto, tu no eres gay, yo lo se y ren, nunca me lo imagine de el y menos de ti, pero porque me haces esto, tu no, no serias capaz, aparte tus gustos no son esos, yo lo se, por favor despiertame, dime que estoy soñando no puedo creer lo que veo, no quiero dar crédito o dime acaso eres feliz con el?, el te prefiere a ti antes que a mi?, se que yo me la paso molestándolo y arruinándole el tiempo que pasan ustedes juntos, pero es por celos, porque te pone mas atención a ti que a mi ya se que son mejores amigos, pero ahora puedo comprobar que mis sospechas son ciertas, no quería creer, pero hoy me han abierto los ojos, no se que decir me dejaron sin palabras, pero lo que si se es como vivir con esto, por ningún motivo voy a dejar que mi hermano sea un homosexual, de una forma u otra, pero voy a lograr separarlos, creerme ren tu vas a terminar siendo mío y horo de tamao, cueste lo que me cueste…

Horo, ren se puede saber que demonios están haciendo?-pregunto pilika-que? Este…NO, NO PILIKA NO ES LO QUE TU CREES SOLO ESTABAMOS…-dijo el chino muy apenado y desesperado-Ahhhhhhh no?, entonces que demonios hacían?, respondeme!!! Y tu horo porque no dices nada?...horo?, lo sabia, lo sabia, mi hermano no es ningún homosexual, todo esto es tu culpa ren, mi hermano esta muy borracho y tu aprovechaste eso para poder hacer tus porquerías con mi hermano verdad?, eres un maldito cerdo, eres un depravado, TE ODIO, me das asco, maldito gay de mierda, te deberías de avergonzar, con toda la confianza que te tiene mi hermano y tu te aprovechas de ella y de el, el que es tan buena persona, Pero deja que el se entere de lo que acabas de hacer y no te la vas a acabar maldito, hojala y se de cuenta que clase de persona eres y nunca te vuelva a hablar en toda su vida, TE ODIO y espero y mi hermano haga lo mismo, largate ahora mismo de mi casa, no te quiero volver a ver nunca mas por aquí, ni cerca de mi hermano. Si te vuelves a acercar a el te va a ir peor de lo que te va a ir ahora creerme ren tao te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste y nunca se te olvidara mi nombre!!!-dijo pilika muy molesta y gritando histéricamente- Pero pilika horo también quería, yo no hice nada, el comenzó todo te lo juro y no me amenaces que no te tengo miedo!!!-respondió el chino- así?, pues que no ves que esta ebrio talvez y te confundió con tamao!!!-dijo la peliazul sarcásticamente-Mira pilika calmate vamos arreglar las cosas si?, se que me deje llevar, pero por favor no le digas nada a horo, si?, prometo hacer lo que quieras, pero no le digas nada…-dijo ren con tono apagado y triste-muy bien ren, este será un trato, me parece buena idea, tu puedes seguir siendo el mejor amigo de horo, no quiero que lo lastime tu falta de amistad, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a el de la forma en que lo hiciste hoy y el otro punto es que tu tienes que ser mi novio si?, te parece?, pues aunque no te parezca ese es el trato o no solo horo se enterara, digo no creo que a tu padre le guste la noticia de que su hijo es un maldito homosexual o si?-dijo la ainu- muy bien pilika es un trato, pero tu no tienes que contarle a nadie de lo viste hoy…a nadie o si no todo se romperá.. me has entendido?-pregunto el chino- mas claro que el agua, pero vete ahora de mi casa estoy muy molesta y no quiero hacer una estupidez y recuerda mañana te espero aquí, digo tienes que sacar a comer a tu nueva novia no?-dijo pilika-muy bien, me voy-respondió ren con asco y simplemente salio del departamento de los hermanos usui .

Al salir del edificio ren se sentía derrotado, aparte como iba ser posible que una estupida niñita menor que el lo pudiera chantajear de esa manera, bueno si lo sabia, sabia que por seguir al lado de horo haría lo que fuera, aparte tenia que estar feliz, bueno no sabia, pero había fajado con horo...este estaba borracho, pero aun así lo echo, echo estaba y se sentía feliz en parte, ya que nunca se imagino que lograra tocar los labios del hermoso ainu y llego a muchísimo mas, eso lo entusiasmaba, pero de repente todo se cayo, su pequeño sueño se fue como era posible que pensara así, desde hace mucho tiempo atrasa había aceptado que era gay, pero como era posible que se dejara engañar, no debía de hacerse ilusiones y el lo sabia bastante bien su corazón ya había actuado suficiente, era ahora l mente quien pensaba, le recordaba que horo estaba borracho y que simplemente lo había echo con el porque no tenia a nadie mas cerca, parte de que lo mas seguro era que al dic siguiente horo no recordaría nada de lo sucedido y eso iba a ser mejor, porque si se acordaba el remordimiento seguro lo acabaría y la relación de horo y el seria destruida, lo mejor era ver esto como un golpe de suerte proporcionado por la casualidad, por lo menos había probado los labios y un poco de amor con la personas que tanto deseaba, quería y amaba, tenia que pagar el precio, pero lo aceptaba, la experiencia había sido bastante buena, lo único que le preocupaba era que pilika seguro se iba a propasar, pero ya veré que pasa...

Súbitamente se despertó vio el reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde, al parecer ya había dormido bastante sintió algo húmedo, vio su mano y la sentía rara, como que con algo extraño, luego se reviso y encontró en su sexo la misma sustancia...no sabia que había pasado, solo recuerda que ren estaba con el en su cuarto y luego... su mente se bloqueaba ya no sabia que mas había ocurrido, no quería ni pensar si había ocurrido algo, acaso había tenido sexo con ren?, no lo podía creer, lo asustaba un poco, pero se calmo al ver su mano, seguro cuando dormía el mismo se , bueno lo mejor era no averiguarlo, tenia ganas de darse un buen baño aparte de que tenia mucha hambre.

Se levanto de su cama se dio una deliciosa ducha, se vistió, cuando llego a la cocina reconoció una carta con la letra al parecer de su hermana, en ella le explicaba que había salido con jeanne, tamao y anna por un rato y que la comida ya estaba preparada, decidió comer tenia todavía mucho sueño, pero su estomago le reclamaba comida, su mente le dabas vueltas, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía algo raro en su boca, era un sabor muy agradable, sabia como que a miel era raro era como miel con limón era un gran contraste pero era delicioso, también sentía ese olor en su cuerpo y aun después de bañarse, era raro, pero definitivamente le gustaba.

Pilika tomo a ren de los hombros lo vio fijamente y lo comenzó a besar, lo besaba como desesperada, entonces acerco su cintura a la del chino y con una mano apretó el miembro de ren por arriba de la ropa, este reacciono y la aventó fuertemente, pilika cayo al piso con un sonido sordo y lastimándose su mano, su plan había sido completado, pero el golpe no era parte del mismo.

Que te pasa ren, ¿porque me avientas?-pregunto pilika molesta-¡¡¡se supone que solo me besarías estupida, nunca estaba planeado que me tocarías!!!-grito ren enojado-pero yo...muy bien maldito tao, así lo quieres, pues jaja te diré ya que obtuve un beso y pude tocar lo que querría te doy la noticia, tu papa ahora debe de estar leyendo la carta anónima que mande contándole todo y por si fuera poco seguro horo ya encontró la carta anónima que hay en la entrada de la casa...quieres algo mas?, yo se lo confirmare, nos vemos amorcito jaja-dijo pilika mientras se levantaba e iba a su departamento-.

Ren se dejo caer en el piso del parque...que demonios iba a hacer que demonios iba a pasar, si su padre se enteraba su vida estaba perdida, pero si horo se enteraba...no quería perderlo, lo amaba demasiado, es que porque...simplemente no entendía porque había personas que les gustaba destruir la felicidad de otros, no sabia la respuesta, simplemente se paralizo y se quedo allí sentado en el piso sin saber que hacer, trato de poner un orden a sus ideas, pero todo le daba vueltas, talvez lo mejor era dejar pasar las cosas, que se dieran por si solas y que lo que tuviera que pasar...pasara...

REVIEWS

Florchi: tu amiga del alma-_Me alegra que te este gustando...te las respondo por el msn...ti kero mucho XD y creo que me mataras ya que la inspiración se va TTTT XD gracias por tu rr flo, yo también te mando muchísimos besos bye flosheshu._

GabZ-_XDDDDDD jaja no te preocupes pilika ya las pagara y peor que con un camión y espero tu sadiques sea mas grande XDDD ti kero y espero sigas leyendo mi fic._

vickyng-_sipopotamo adivinaste, así ira la que los signos de puntuación?, bueno luego me dices XDD, me alegra que leas mi fic, pero no se compara con el tuyo, seguirá escribiendo, no lo pude subir el día que te dije, pero aquí esta no??_

Hanna Asakura Kyouyama-_ Claro que le sigo, me da gusto que te gusten mis historias y que me dejes rr, muchísimas gracias, yo le seguiré aquí._

FuMiKi )-_jaja__ XDDDDD, no te preocupes claro que me apuro y si tienes el derecho de apurarme, porque eres una lectora y eso es importante para mi XDD, me alegra que te haya gustado espero este lime te agrade mas._

Lira )-_ me alegra contar con tus rr, me dan apoyo y ganas para continuar el fic, claro que terminare este fic, pero creeme va para largo XDD, bueno muchísimas gracias por leer._

dann )- _ay gracias que linda eres CORTES pero si no esparcieras mi lindo apellido te lo agradecería XDD (nótese el sarcasmo) me alegra que te agrade y no te preocupes, mas pronto de lo que crees abra mucho dolor y agonía sádica, te kiero, bye._

_Bueno amados lectores, gracias por sus rr, espero les este agradando la historia, apartar de aquí empieza lo sádico y eso que no voy ni en una cuarta parte del fic XD espero les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden si leen la historia mande rr, me sirven muchísimo y algo mas si mandan rr mandenlos con sugerencias y opiniones, recuerden que quiero mejorar el fic, hasta luego y recuerden no hay mejor diversión que quemar hermanos cof este digo que golpear..Matar...querer, este si querer a sus aborígenes de hermanos pequeños XD._


	4. Momentos

Capitulo-4

Momentos

Momentos…

¿No hay momentos

En los que te sientes solo?

¿No hay momentos

En los que te sientas débil,

Vacío, difícil, sin sentido?

Sin sentido…

¿Nunca has sentido

Que existes sin sentido?

Sin razón, sin explicación,

Sin fundamento…

Sin excusa.

¿No hay momentos

En los que buscas un

Final?

No uno en especial,

Simplemente un

Final.

¿No te has resignado

Aún a un final feliz?

¿No sientes las sombras

Devorándote, consumiendo tu ser,

¿No sientes como la oscuridad

Quema tu alma?

¿No?

¿No has sentido como el dolor

Se aferra a tu ser?

¿No hay momentos en los que sientes

Que ya no puedes mas, que no quieres

Respirar mas, que tu vida se va

Lentamente...

Pues, no hay que esperar mucho,

Solo piensa, piensa en ti,

En tu vida…

En solo un momento,

Piensa en ti,

Y te sentirás eterno,

Sin un final,

Sin un porqué.

Pero no necesitas explicaciones,

Lo único que necesitas es que te

Guíen, pero ten cuidado

Porque el final esta cerca de tu ser

Nunca mires atrás,

En esos momentos sigue de frente

Enfrenta el dolor, el miedo, la muerte

Y solo así,

Lograras vivir...

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, tenia q llegar lo antes posible, pero no sabia si el tiempo seria suficiente, ni si quiera sabia si las consecuencias serian tan graves, llego al auto y dio las instrucciones, necesitaba llagar a su casa lo antes posible, si su padre leía esa maldita carta todo estaba perdido, pero tenia la esperanza de llegar antes, tal vez lo lograría, ya que la carta seguro fue dejada en el buzón y su padre como de costumbre no estaría en casa, ya que tenia que salir de viaje como siempre, solo esperaba llegar antes de que alguien recogiera la correspondencia.

Al fin después de tanto sufrir y ver e reloj cada 10 segundos llego a su casa, corrió aun mas rápido al ver el buzón, talvez tenia suerte y nadie había tomado la carta, pero al llegar al buzón uno de los criados le llamo y le dijo que su padre estaba en casa y quería hablar con el en ese mismo instante, que era mejor que se diera prisa o su padre se enojaría mas, ya que por alguna extraña razón estaba enfurecido...

Horo se levanto pesadamente de su cama, estaba muy cansado, vio a su alrededor buscando a su amigo, solo recordaba que este estaba durmiendo con el y de allí, su mente estaba en blanco, era horrible no poder acordarse de lo que había pasado, pero podía suponerlo, el reloj marcaban las 8PM, lo mas seguro era que ren se había ido porque si no su padre lo iba a matar, en ese momento su estomago comenzó a gruñir, al parecer tenia mucha hambre, se dirigió hacia la cocina, al parecer pilika estaba fuera, en ese momento logro ver un sobre azul que decía horo, lo tomo y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente, en su interior encontró una pequeña hoja que decían bastantes cosas que dejaron a horo muy sorprendido, termino e leer, arrugo el sobre y la carta y lo tiro en el bote de basura. ¿Por que, fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

Ren estaba caminando con mucho miedo, tema, le temía mucho a su padre, seguro ya había leído la carta, solo esperaba lo peor, el trayecto hacia la habitación de su padre se le hacia un camino infinito y cansado, cada paso que se acercaba mas al cuarto de su padre sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, el vértigo comenzaba a surgir, se estaba preparando para lo peor...

Señoriíto Ren, no lo haga, no entre allí!-era Bason el encargado de cuidar a ren-¿que pasa Bason?-pregunto el neko-Tiene que huir no regrese, su padre obtuvo la carta y esta fuera de sentido, esta mas que furioso, incontrolable no se de que sea capas, por favor..No lo haga huya! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde..-dijo un desesperado Bason- No Bason, creo que es tiempo de enfrentar a mi padre, pase lo que pase.

Ren entro en el salón de su padre, era enorme, lo único que había era una silla bastante lujosa donde estaba sentado el padre de ren observando cada movimiento del muchacho que se acercaba lentamente pero decidió, Tenia miedo, no sabia que podría pasar de allí en adelanta mil cosas pasaban por su mente, pero algo le oprimía el pecho..Talvez lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas, tomarlas de frente y lograr llevarlas a alguna solución...pero eso no era lo que el padre de Ren tenía en mente.

Padre, me informaron que quería verme-dijo Ren mientras se inclinaba ante En- el silencio se hizo, el padre de Ren no decía nada, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral daba miedo... hasta que En se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Ren. No puedo creer que vengas, pero eso es bueno porque me dice que tienes el valor suficiente, pero también me dice que te atreves a venir ante mi después de tus acciones...enserio Ren no se que me da mas pena que seas mi hijo o ser tu padre, eres la desgracia de la familia...simplemente de mas asco y no me digas que no sabes de que demonios estoy hablando eres un maldito marica de mierda! Me das asco, el solo echo de imaginarlo ahhh me revuelve el estomago-dijo En-, tomo a Ren del pelo y lo arrastro hacia una cuarto q estaba allí cerca ren solo gritaba porque le comenzó a doler bastante, lo tiro en el piso y comenzó a patearlo una y otra vez en el abdomen, luego en la cara y pecho, En estaba furioso y Ren no podía defenderse de semejante bestia, los golpes se intensificaron En saco una vara y comenzó a golpear al chico sin control, como un animal solo se escuchaba el sonido sordo del golpe , la piel del chico se teñía de rojo se quedaban marcados los golpes, Ren gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda, pero nadie acudía, el dolor era cada vez mas profundo, comenzaron a salir lagrimas, los sollozos del chico eran perturbadores, Ren sentía que allí mismo moriría el dolor era muy profundo y agudo


End file.
